Who am I?
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Slade has a plan. When Robin gets amnesia and Slade tells Robin that he's his master, what will happen? Will Robin be tricked into being Slade's apprentice? Will the Teen Titans save Robin from the path of evil?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hi everyone. :) So this is my third fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I think this story will be five to eight chapters long, I don't know yet. This story will have two different POV settings. The story will be told from Third-Person Limited; Slade's side, and Robin's POV. This story takes place one week after the Apprentice part 2 episode. Evey episode after that never happened, so the Teen Titans have not met Terra yet.

In my story the Romanian language will be spoken a lot. I will translate whats being said in Romanian in ()'s. In this story Slade knows who Robin is. Please enjoy and tell me what you all think. :)

Disclaimer: *Me sitting in a chair next to Jerry on the Jerry Springer show.*

"Please Jerry tell me, am I the creator?"

*Jerry holds up a brown envelope to the audience.*

"Let's find out," he says.

*Jerry Springer opens the envelope. For a moment he says nothing, then he reads the result out loud.*

"In the case of the ten-year old TV show Teen Titans...You DarkGreenForest4 are not the creator."

"No, that's not true! That's impossible!" I yelled out.

*I run to the backstage in tears.*

"Why world? Why are you so cruel?" I say while rocking myself back and forth on the cold floor.

...So yeah...As you can tell from the words above, I'm crazy. I stole a line from Star Wars. So anyways I do NOT own Teen Titans, DC comics, the Jerry Springer show, or Star Wars. :D

xXx

Chapter 1.) Lost memories.

Third-Person Limited; Slade:

After a week of careful planning Slade was finally ready. He had the room set up the way he wanted, the fake pictures placed in frames around his entire house. There is a lot of things that could go wrong with his plan, he knew that. He could have miscalculated and Robin could wind up in a coma or die. Or simply Robin could be hurt but alive, and retain all his memories.

But his math and calculations appear correct, at least in theory. What's a plan without risks? Slade asked himself that question. Starting at four o'clock today his plan will began, despite the risks.

Robin will be his apprentice.

xXx

Robin's (POV):

Just another day at the Titan tower. Cyborg is busy polishing his pride and joy car. Beast Boy is making us all hotdogs for lunch while he makes himself tofu dogs. Starfire is on the couch watching a romance movie, and Raven is in her room meditating. As for me I'm looking at myself in my bathroom mirror.

Who am I? I'm Richard John Grayson, called Dick by my family and some of my friends. My parents were murdered when I was a child. John and Mary Grayson were their names. I was taken in by Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman. He trained and he helped made me who I am today.

I am the leader of the Teen Titans, I help take down villans and throw them in jail. I believe in justice and always doing the right thing...I am Robin.

Someone knocked softly on my bathroom door. "Robin the making of the lunch has been commenced," Starfire's voice rang out through the door.

"Thanks for telling me Star. I'll be out in a moment."

"I will wait at the table for you," she said.

Starfire's footsteps faded away from the door and I placed my black-and-white domino mask over my navy blue eyes. I opened the door and turned out the light and made my way to the kitchen. All my team except Raven was siting at the table.

I sat down with my team and grabbed a bunded hotdog from the huge stack of food that was placed at the center of the table. We all joked around for a bit and a few minutes latter Raven entered the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Raven asked us.

Beast Boy looked at his watch. "It's four o'clock." Just as Beast Boy spoke, the tower's alarms went off.

I stood up and yelled, "Titans there's trouble in town!"

xXx

Third-Person Limited; Slade:

Slade waited calmly at the park with his Sladebots waiting for the Teen Titans. Minutes latter they arrived and Robin yelled, "Titans go!"

Slade ordered his bots to attack the Titans. While the rest of the Teen Titans were in battle with his bots, Robin came towards Slade.

"Slade," Robin snarled.

"Why hello Robin. I'd love to stay and chitchat but I gotta run."

Slade ran like a ninja and Robin followed him in pursuit.

Under the mask Slade smiled, everything was according to plan.

xXx

Robin's (POV):

Where is Slade going. Up head Slade turned right into an ally and I followed him. As soon as I was in the ally, Slade attacked me. I dodged a roundhouse kick from him and I narrowly missed delivering a vicious punch to his abdomen.

Blow after blow was delivered from both our sides. suddenly Slade gripped my upper arms and smashed my head very hard into a concrete wall. I immediately lost consciousness.

xXx

Third-Person Limited; Slade:

Slade studied the boy. He had already disposed anything the titans could track Robin with. It was twilight now and the sun set with each passing second. Slade had already removed Robin's mask, he already knew Robin's civilian identity idea anyway.

Robin moaned and his eyes opened. Robin yelped in surprise seeing the dark, tall figure above him. Robin hastily stood up, there was blood matted in his hair.

"Cine sunt eu? Cine eşti tu?" Robin asked Slade in a confused voice that was laced in fear. (Who am I? Who are you?)

Slade felt pleased as Robin stared at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Tu eşti ucenicul meu Robin. Sunt Slade, tu eşti maestru," Slade replied calmly back to Robin. (You are my apprentice Robin. I am Slade, you're master.)

xXx

The end of chapter one. Horrible? Good? I used Google Translate for the Romanian words. I'll post chapter two soon. ^_^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey everyone. What up? So thank you all for the awesome reviews you left for chapter one.

I was asked a question by: A.V. Jackson...

(Why Romanian?) Dick Grayson's first language was Romanian. Dick later learned english and lots of other languages. If you have any more questions ask away. :)

In this story Robin has retrograde amnesia. That type of amnesia makes you forget all of your memories, and any foreign language you may of learned. Over time you can get your memories back. You will remember you're oldest memories first that will lead up to resent memories before you forgot everything. Now to start remembering things takes months to years, if at all. For this story Robin will be regaining his memories kinda fast.

Everything was translated by Google Translate.

This chapter will be told from Robins POV, Third-Person Omniscient; Teen Titans, and Third-Person Limited; Slade.

Disclaimer: :( I do not own Teen Titans or DC comics.

Enjoy. :D

xXx

Chapter 2.) Home is where the heart is.

Robin's (POV):

My master? The man in front of me was covered in a semi-armored body suit. He is wearing a mask that is half orange, half black. The only eyehole on the mask is on the orange side. His apprentice?

"Ucenic? Nu înteles," I said to the man. (Apprentice? I don't understand.)

I looked around at my surroundings. It appears that I'm in some type of ally.

"Unde Sunt?" I asked the man, panic creeping in my voice. (Where am I?)

The man named Slade walked up to me.

"Voi rãspunde la toate esti întrebãri Robin, dar nu aici. Te duc acasãşi sã explice totul," the man said while resting a gloved hand on my right shoulder. (I will answer all of you're questions Robin, but not here. I'll take you home and explain everything.)

Slade removed his hand off of me and gestured for me to follow him out of the way. With uncertainty plaguing my mind, I followed him.

xXx

Third-Person Omniscient; Teen Titans:

"It's been hours Star," Cyborg said after sighing.

Starfire had tears whelming up in her eyes.

"Friends what do we do?" Starfire asked the Titans. The titans looked around at each other. It had been hours since Robin had vanished.

The young Titans had defeated the Sladebots. Once the bots were destroyed they noticed that Robin was gone from the fray. Now hors later they still couldn't track Robin. Robin was untraceable. Beast Boy walked over to Starfire and hugged her.

"It will be okay. We'll find him Star," Beast Boy whispered to her.

Starfire pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you for reassurance Beast Boy," she said while looking up at the starry sky.

Raven said nothing. She needed to rest so she could meditate properly to try to find Robin. The Titans were all hungry and exhausted.

"Look yall...Let's go home, eat, and get a few hours of shut-eye. When we wake up we will continue our search for Robin," Cyborg addressed the Titans.

Everyone nodded at Cyborgs words. They all walked to Cyborgs car and got in. During the entire ride to their house, one question repeated itself in the Titan's minds.

Where is Robin?

xXx

Third-Person Limited; Slade:

Slade's calculations had been correct. He had hit Robin's head with just enough force to make him forget his past. The delightful smell of chicken enchiladas filled Slade's house. Slade ordered Wintergreen before he left at 3:30 PM to prepare dinner while he was gone. And he also told Wintergreen to act like Robin had been his apprentice for years.

As soon as Robin walked to the door, Wintergreen hugged Robin. The hug broke apart and Wintergreen said, "It's good to see you again Robin."

Robin had never seen Wintergreen before, but Robin did not know that. Robin glared suspiciously at Wintergreen.

"Cine eşti tu? Eu nu vorbesc limbo englezá," Robin asked Wintergreen. (Who are you? I do not speak english.)

"Robin este Wintergreen. El este un aliat de încredere. El ea fost cel care tera învátat sá vorbeascá limbo englezeá. El nu cunoaşte," Slade explained. (Robin this is Wintergreen. He is a trusted ally. He was the one who taught you to speak english. He does not speak Romanian.)

Robin seemed to accept the lie and nodded his head.

"Wintergreen I bade you a goodnight. Don't worry about dinner Robin and I will get some and wrap it up," Slade said to Wintergreen.

Without saying a word, Wintergreen left the room. Now it's time to trick Robin some more.

Slade waived for Robin to follow him to the source of the food and Robin did.

Slade smiled under his mask. Today is the day that changes everything

xXx

End of chapter two. :) Poor Robin. Will he ever regain all of his memories back?

I hope you all liked this chapter, I'll post chapter three soon.

Reviews would be awesome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): I apologize for taking so long to update! I've just been so busy and school has started. :( But anyways here is chapter three and thank you all for the reviews, following this story, and those of you who added this story as one of your favorites. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or DC comics.

*From the last chapter...*

Teen Titans:

"It will be okay. We'll find him Star," Beast Boy whispered to her.

Starfire pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you for reassurance Beast Boy," she said while looking up at the starry sky.

Raven said nothing. She needed to rest so she could meditate properly to try to find Robin. The Titans were all hungry and exhausted.

"Look yall...Let's go home, eat, and get a few hours of shut-eye. When we wake up we will continue our search for Robin," Cyborg addressed the Titans.

Everyone nodded at Cyborgs words. They all walked to Cyborgs car and got in. During the entire ride to their house, one question repeated itself in the Titan's minds.

Where is Robin?

Slade and Robin:

"Wintergreen I bade you a goodnight. Don't worry about dinner Robin and I will get some and wrap it up," Slade said to Wintergreen.

Without saying a word, Wintergreen left the room. Now it's time to trick Robin some more.

Slade waived for Robin to follow him to the source of the food and Robin did.

Slade smiled under his mask. Today is the day that changes everything.

xXx

*One month later...*

Robin's (POV:)

I used my left hand to wipe the sweat from my forehead as my right hand gripped my bo staff tighter. I kept a careful lookout of my surroundings and waited to be attacked.

"Ooof," I grunted out in pain when a powerful kick to my back caused me to lose my balance.

On the floor I rolled over onto my back and saw that Slade's boot coming down, but I quickly rolled out-of-the-way before his boot could connect with my face. I preformed the kipping up kung fo move and landed steadily on my feet. I allowed myself a quick smile before I used my right hand to beckon Slade to come on.

When Slade just stood still in front of me I became puzzled. 'He's still as a statue. What's he waiting for?' Finally he ran towards me and launched a fist at my face. I quickly stepped aside and striked his attacking fist's arm with my left hand while I punched his stomach with my right fist with all my might.

While Slade was temporally stunned I pushed myself closer to him and kneed him into his quadriceps. Slade didn't move for a few seconds but when I tried to hit him he blocked my punch and countered back and used a hand to grip one of my shoulders while his other hand formed into a fist, and hit my solar plexus below my sternum.

I felt as if all the air left my body. Slade released his tight grip on me and I fell to my knees. After a few minutes after I regained my breath, I hastily stood up and charged at Slade.

Slade snapped a front kick straight up with the ball of the foot planted hard into my already abused solar plexus causing the same symptom from minutes ago to reappear, and I crashed to the ground.

'Again?!' On the floor I looked up at the silver clock and noted that Slade and I have been training for an hour.

"Let's take a break," Slade said while extending an arm down to me.

During the past month I've learned some words and phrases of the english language, so now I can recognize what Slade says in english to an extent. I took Slade's offered hand and used the grip to help myself up.

"Am castigat vreodata o lupta cu tine în trecut?" I asked Slade while panting. (Have I ever won a fight with you in the past?)

"Odată ce am început pregătirea tu ca un copil, nici nu ai câștigat. Dar, peste ani ai venit mai aproape de mine bătut până anul trecut, în timpul unei sesiuni de antrenament m-ai învins în luptă în cele din urmă," Slade answered. (Once I began training you as a child, no you never won. But over the years you came closer to beating me until last year during a training session you finally defeated me in combat.)

Besides learning english from Wintergreen, Slade has been teaching me the art of combat, well re teaching me according to him. Slade says I'm a fast learner and once training began after losing my memory, I have to say it's like my athletic body has been used to fighting during my life.

I still can't remember my past, I only know what Slade has told me. My parents, my aunt, and older cousin were killed during what became their last acrobatic performance when the trapeze from which they were swinging on snapped, causing them to pummel to their deaths. They were murdered by a mafia boss named Tony Zucco who had a few gangsters sabotage the trapeze wires with acid in order after trying to extort money from Haly's circus where my family and I preformed at as the Flying Graysons failed. Slade says he was apart of the audience that night and in an act of kindness took me in as his legal ward...Slade says the gangsters escaped that night and that Tony Zucco has been off the grid since that night. Slade said after the night of their deaths he with Wintergreen's assistance began training me to be an assassin, and told me my need for vengeance drove me to become the perfect criminal I became...Still am.

I just wish I could remember my family's faces. I think I remember what my mother looks like but only in these vivid dreams I've been having these past few weeks. I haven't told Slade about the dreams because their just made up by my subconscious not memories, they can't be real...Or are they?

xXx

Third-Person Limited; Slade:

An hour ago when he first began to fight with Robin, Slade was two steps ahead of the teenager. But as the fight wore on it seemed to Slade that Robin was giving him everything he got and was no longer two steps behind him.

That night when Slade brought Robin here he fabricated a false story of Richards's past. Everything he told Robin was false except how the teen's family died and who was responsable for killing them. Also that same night he showed Robin a fake article saying that Richard Grayson became his legal ward after the deaths of the boy's family members. He cannot find out that Bruce Wayne is his real legal guardian and that he made him Robin.

Slade found out that the boy is a fast learner and while he's been teaching Robin combat, Wintergreen has been teaching him English. Slade knows a truly advanced person like Richard will take three months to learn the full extent of the English language, and so far he's learned the gist of it.

Slade is currently watching Robin who seems deep in thought. "Ceva pe mintea ta?" Slade asked Robin. (Something on your mind?)

When the boy shook his head no, Slade ordered him to go rest before training would resume. Once Robin left the room he activated a communication device that would link him to his personally made robots.

"When the Titans arrive, destroy them," Slade ordered them before he cut off the connection.

Unknownst to Robin Slade has been planing to kill the Titans since he has their leader under his thumb.

'In just a little while the Teen Titans will be dead,' Slade thought smugly to himself.

xXx

So Robin is regaining some memories back but he just thinks they are just dreams. Slade is such a liar, isn't he. As far as Robin knows what Slade tells him of his past is true but it's not really. The kipping up thing is used in a lot of Kung Fo movies, it's where you flip-up from the ground to a standing position. So Slade has a plan to destroy the Titans, the plan and a dream Robin will have will be in the next chapter. Since school has begun I'll probably end up updating every weekend, but if I have time I'll try to update before each weekend.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing. :D


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): I know I said that I would post two weekends ago but I had a cold, writers block, and barely any time to write. Because I'm posting late I have a surprise for you all at the end. Thank you all for reviewing. :) It's time for the trap and you will get to see into one of Robin's dreams, which is actually two memories. Remember what I said about retrograde amnesia in chapter two. You will remember your oldest memories first to the last thing you remembered before you lost your memory. Please read and enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans and DC comics...JK. I don't own them, I just wish I did.

xXx

Third-Person Omniscient; Teen Titans:

A month ago if you entered the T-tower you would've seen five happy Titans relaxing and having fun. Pranks being pulled, smiling faces...If you would enter the T-tower now you would be shocked to see four Titans moping around with depressed looking expressions. What has changed? The Teen Titans have a missing leader. After a month of relentless searching Robin has yet to be found.

Despite her efforts Raven has been unable to use her mind-link with Robin to track his whereabouts. She told the other Titans since the day Robin disappeared, that the mind-link was still there but it was very fuzzy and growing weaker with each passing day.

Distress calls have come and gone, none of them Slade related. To say that the Teen Titans were worried would be an understatement. They had listed off their enemies and chose that Slade was the most likely villain to have had to do something with Robin's disappearance.

Everything was quiet at the T-tower until the alarms went off, indicating that trouble was afoot. Cyborg yelled, "Titans go!" And he was followed out of the T-tower by the rest of the Titans. Cyborg took the T-car, while the others used their own abilities to fly to the destination to which the distress signal alerted them to.

A little while later the Titans arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Cyborg parked his car while the others landed on the ground.

"There's nothing here," Starfire said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, for all we know we could be surrounded by enemies. Try to stay on your toes y'all," Cyborg stated calmly while raising his right arm's Sonic Cannon.

"But how must I be able to stay on my toes and walk? Wouldn't it rather be easy to use my feet or to fly," Starfire asked innocently.

"He was using a figure of speech Starfire," Raven explained to the red-haired Tamaran princess. "When a person says stay on their toes it means stay alert. "Starfire nodded at Raven's words and briefly glanced at their surroundings.

The Titans entered past the rusty, unlocked doors of the warehouse and looked around. There were several rotted looking crates scattered around, broken machine parts, and jars of empty paint cans. Dust covered every inch of the surface floor and over the half shattered windows.

"What a dump," Beast Boy complained.

Just after Beast Boy spoke Slade-bots swarmed inside the warehouse, surrounding the Teen Titans. Cyborg allowed himself to smirk as they faced their opponents. Beat Boy transformed into Rhino and charged and the other Titans followed him into battle. Cyborg used his Sonic Cannons to shot at the Slade-bots, only few managed to get out of the way before Cyborg tackled them. There had to be dozens of Slade-bots, swarms of them kept piling on into the warehouse. Starfire launched her bright green starbolts at her attackers in rapid speed, making them to collide against the four walls of the warehouse.

Beast Boy kept changing his forms turning into Hummingbird to evade the weapons the Slade-bots possessed. He then turned into his T-Rex form and used his tail to knock the bots aside then he used his cranium to head butt the rest of the enemies that were around him.

Raven her powers to fly above everyone, to try to gather a sense of what was going on. 'Why are we being attacked here? What's the purpose of being led to this warehouse? As far as I can tell Robin is know where near here because my mind-link with him would be able to tell me if he is nearby. There's a reason we we're brought here, and a reason why Slade has not made an appearance," Raven thought to herself.

Raven noticed that her friends were wearing down and that more Slade-bots were entering the warehouse. Raven used her Advanced Dark-Telekinesis to take control of the dangling florescent ceiling lights and to crash it down on a large mass of Slade-bots. Seeing that several Slade-bots were trying to yank Starfire down to them, Raven teleported over to Starfire and attacked the robots.

Slade-bots flew across the space of the walls in the warehouse as the Titans fought with all their might. Truth be known, the Titans had worked their butts off under Robin's guidance in order to improve their skills.

Despite the odds the Teen Titans were winning, and the number of Slade-bots kept decreasing until only ten were left. Cyborg took on three of the bots while Starfire used her starbolts to take care of the rest.

The warehouse was clustered with destroyed Slade-bots. The warehouse looked fifty times worse then when the Titans first entered it. All in all to the Titans it was a bitter-sweet victory. Yes they won, but they nearly lost and Robin was still missing.

The exhausted Titans left the warehouse and made their way over to the T-car. The Titans were startled when they heard a robotic voice say, "Five, four, three..." The Titans understood what was happening and during the last bit of the countdown, they took cover before the T-car explode, causing it to fly up in the air. When the beloved car crashed down to the ground absolutely destroyed, a voice yelled up to the sky.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! My baby!" Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg fell to his knees in shock and stared at said baby, while the other Titans gathered around him.

"There, there," Starfire said softly while puting a hand on Cyborg right shoulder.

"It's okay Cy," Beast Boy said trying to comfort the metal teenager.

Only Raven's words of, "We'll get Slade back," cheered him up. The Titans looked at Cyborg in concern when he stood up and faced them.

Glancing at the warehouse and the blown up body of the T-car, Cyborg cleared his throat and spoke.

"I don't know when or where, but we will find Slade. I promise y'all that we will find Robin and bring him home. At the end of all of this there will be justice."

xXx

Robin's POV:

The circus is set up in a large abandoned football filed. In the middle of a large mass of small tents is the largest tent in this establishment. All of the tents are red and white candy striped, peppermint colored with a dark blue trimming at the edges.

Soft music is being played in from large speakers, and the bright shining glow from set up lights cast shadows of my surroundings around me. Everywhere I look there are food stalls, rides, trailers, and there is even a caged arena for the performance animals. One of my hands is clutching a bag of rainbow-colored cotton candy while my other hand is being held in a gentle grip. I looked up and a pair of familiar blue eyes stared down at me. The woman walking with me gave my hand a gentle squeeze as joyous laughter echoed around us.

"Mami, când suntem gunna pweforme?" I asked while looking up at my mom. (Mommy, when are we gunna pweforme?)

"Nu până când sunteți Dickie mai mari," she replied. (Not until you're older Dickie.)

"Howl vechi?" (Howl old?)

"Ei bine, draga mea ai trei chiar acum și care este încă foarte tânăr. Probabil veți lucra împreună cu mătușa ta, vărul, tata, iar eu când te întorci opt," my mommy explained in a patient tone of voice. (Well sweetie you're four right now and that's still very young. You'll probably work with your aunt, cousin, papa, and I when you turn eight.)

I couldn't help but to pout at her words. I have to wait four more years until I can become one of the Flying Graysons.

I started to feel nauseous and everything started to distort around me. My eyes cleared and I saw that I was looking down at my family members falling down to their deaths.

...

I woke up with a start, feeling sweat trickle down my face. I was gasping but started to relax when I told myself that it was just a dream. I looked over at my bedside clock and saw that a quite a bit of time had passed since I trained with Slade earlier today.

What do my dreams mean? Are they even really dreams? I slipped out of bed and got dressed in my Robin uniform.

I haven't told Slade about these dreams but maybe I should start telling him. I walked over to my window and peered outside.

The sun is setting and it must be windy outside because the multi colored tree leaves are fluttering in the air. Fall time...It's almost Thanksgiving. But what am I thankful for? For this past month I've been here with Slade I keep feeling that somethings wrong. But from the evidence Slade's provided me it seems that everything Slade tells me is the truth, even though I feel like I'm living a lie.

I turned away from the window and left my room. Even though I can't remember it, this is my life. Here with Slade and Wintergreen, I belong here because I am nothing more than a villan. I just wish I could remember my life down evil lane to what brought me to where I am today.

xXx

Third-Person Limited; Slade:

'I don't know how the Teen Titans were able to overcome the sheer massive number of my bots whose orders were to eliminate them at all costs. But of course the young Titans was led and guided by my impressive apprentice. Robin must have taught the Titans how to properly fight and hone in on their capabilities,' Slade thought to himself with a sense of pride about Robin's leadership ability.

Don't get him wrong...Slade is furious that his robots were unable to end the Teen Titans but at the same time maybe there is a better way to destroy them. Slade smiled behind his mask as a more efficient and entertaining idea to dispose of the meddlesome Teen Titans came into his mind.

The original plan Slade had was for the Teen Titans to enter the abandoned warehouse and for them to be vanquished. All evidence that the Titans were at the warehouse was to be destroyed. If the Titans had brought a vehicle a bomb was ordered to be planted on it. Then his robots were supposed to blow up the warehouse with the defeated Titans inside it.

Slade had watched from hidden camara the Titans emerge from the warehouse, and their car explode. Then he had seen the Titans leave probably to head back to their tower.

'No matter,' Slade thought smugly to himself. 'I still have a trick up my sleeve.' Slade left his office to go give his apprentice his first mission.

xXx

End (A/N): Well here we are. :) The next chapter is going to have a huge fight scene in it with Robin and the Titans. Yes Robin's words in the dream/his memories were misspelled to make them child like.

And as promised here is the surprise. My friend Heaven (xXTheRealJoker'sGirlXx) and I are writing a Teen Titans fic with 4 different POVs. I will be writing Robin's and the Teen Titan's POVs. My friend Heaven will be writing Talia Al' Guhl's and Batman's POVs.

Summary-Talia wants Bruce and she knows that Slade wants Robin. So to kill two birds with one stone, she has Robin get kidnapped. While luring Bruce to come after Robin, Talia gives Robin to Slade...I know that the summary sucks, we're working on a better one.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

So here is the first POV from my conjoined story called, (Behind The Masks.)

Heaven Leigh (xXTheRealJoker'sGirlXx)-Talia.

"Hahaha!" Talia Al' Guhl laughed. Her intoxicating laugh filled the warehouse, bouncing off the walls. Her reflection glared back at her on her cold blade. The black leather clung to her every curve, leading up to head of brown hair and a beautiful face with cruel hazel colored eyes.

'Once this plan unfolds, Bruce will grovel at my feet,' Talia thought smugly to herself while her expression in her reflection morphed into face of victory, and delight.

She sheltered her blade and yelled, "Girls!" Suddenly her personal guards, about a dozen of them, dropped down from the ceiling. 'Amatures,' she groans to herself.

Talia stared at her guards and ordered, "Go catch me a birde."

End of Talia's POV.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

I hope you liked the sneak peek of the story my friend and I are working on. :D

We should be posting the first chapter to Behind The Masks soon. For this story I'll try to post the next chapter this soon as well and if I have any free time I'll pst again on sunday..

R.I.P-The wonderful T-car. You will never be forgotten.

Please tell me what you thought about the chapter and the new story sneak peek by reviewing.


End file.
